Quand on modifie la fin
by Lady-LilyRogue
Summary: J'ai rectifié ce qui m'a déplu dans la fin de Harry Potter et j'ai plongé dans ce monde ensorcelant afin de vous donner ma version de l'histoire. Rogue va survivre, Harry sera là pour l'aider. Pour le récompenser et qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain, Il aura une seconde chance avec Lily. Venez lire et donner vos avis, je vous attends ! :
1. La mort

**Chapitre 1 - Mort**

Le serpent planta ses crocs dans ma jambe, puis dans mon cou. Ma vue se brouilla sur le choc et mes jambes se dérobèrent; j'atterris sur le sol, à moitié sonné et sentant de vives douleurs, adossé contre une fenêtre rougit par mon sang qui jaillissait à flots comme l'eau coulant d'un robinet mal fermé ! Mon foulard blanc autour de mon cou fut très vite inutile pour couvrir l'entaille de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur. Tom me regardai avec un regard noir sans aucune pitié et disparu par transplanage, me laissant seul à l'agonie ! Ceci était le destin qui je devais suivre selon le Maître: je devais mourir pour sa toute puissance et sa gloire ! La pièce abritant bientôt le secret de ma mort était une vielle cabane en bois avec des poutres abîmes par le temps et l'humidité d'un pêcheur donnant une ouverture sur un petit ponton accueillant une vielle barque semi-engloutie dans les eaux profondes et ténébreuses du lac noir. Ma dernière vision sera cet endroit obscur, mais je décidai plutôt d'enfermer mon esprit sur un souvenir heureux pour le reste de temps à vivre que le venin me permettra en m'empoisonnant peu à peu. Ce sont des regrets qui me vinrent en tête; je n'avais pas accompli mon devoir envers Albus Dumbeldore en protégeant Harry Potter de son destin et de la manière de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Cette mort lente et douloureuse, je la méritai plus que tout au monde car de plus de ne pas avoir accompli ma tâche, j'avais fait tuer Ma pauvre Lily. Je l'avais trahi, je ne pensais qu'à ma vengeance contre ce Potter qu'elle avait épousé et qui ne méritais pas une femme telle que Lily. Elle avait péri par ma faute, mon besoin de puissance et mon désir de reconnaissance à ce moment était à son comble et j'ai fait partie du côté du Mage le plus dangereux de la planète: Voldemort ! Je la revoyais, elle qui était si belle dans sa petite robe bleue et de minuscules pâquerettes dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant pareil à un feu de joie, le jour de notre rencontre dans cet aire de jeux pour moldu ! Et ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert, tel à des émeraudes, parsemés d'étoiles brillantes et scintillantes et de rêves qu'une petite fille de son âge pouvait avoir. L'image que j'imaginai avais l'air d'être juste devant moi et son regard me fixait, cela avais l'air tellement vrai quand de véritables yeux se mêlèrent soudain à cette image. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Ce regard me fixait toujours quand soudain j'entendis une voix masculine me faire sortir de mon rêve. C'était lui, le même regard que sa douce et tendre mère,... son fils Harry !

Il se tenait devant moi et posa sa main sur la plaie qui était dans mon cou, Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il voulait m'étrangler mais il exerçait juste une légère pression sur la blessure afin de faire un garot de manière à arrêter l'hémoragie et laisser enfin le sang circuler au lieu de se déverser. Je ne compris pas immédiatement son geste car je croyais qu'il voulait m'achever car j'avais était selon lui un traître qui avait tué son propre ami Dumbeldore pour servir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Il ne connaissait pas la vérité; que j'avais toujours été du côté d'Albus et qu'on avait élaboré un plan ensemble contre Voldemort et Que je jouai un Double Rôle, aussi que je le protégeai en mémoire de l'amour que je portais à sa mère et que c'était par ma faute que ses parents étaient morts. Je pris conscience à cet instant que je pouvais encore heureusement me rattraper en accomplissant ce que m'avait demandé L'ex-directeur de Poudlard et lui révéler enfin "ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi" . Sur cette réflexion, des larmes d'un bleue limpide et saint coulèrent sur mes joues couvertes de poussières et ensanglantées. Dans un ultime et très éprouvant effort, je lui chuchotai en sanglot de les prendre et les mettre dans la pensine. Il comprit immédiatement et pria avec urgence à Miss Granger qui l'accompagnait de lui fournir un récipient pour les contenir. Pendant ce temps, je sentais mon sang couler peu à peu et se vider de mon corps ce qui sans doute me fit devenir mon visage déjà pâle de nature encore plus blanc et maladifs. Le poison progressait encore et encore dans mes veines. Harry approcha une petite fiole contre ma joue, juste sous mes yeux pleins de larmes qui remplissaient avec rapidité ce récipient. Monsieur Weasley qui l'accompagnai aussi se sentait à ce moment très mal alaise et recela de quelques pas. Maintenant qu' Harry avait pris possession de mes souvenirs, il pouvait connaître ma véritable personnalité qui cachait la vérité sur le "comment vaincre Voldemort". Je pouvais enfin mourir en paix mais, un dernier souhait avant, je voulais revoir Lily. Harry qui me fixait toujours avait le même regard en tout points que celle que j'aimais. Il ressembla aussi beaucoup à son père James mais je n'y tenais pas compte car enfin j'étais heureux. J'inspirai une dernière fois puis une lumière s'éteignit, c'était le trou noir de la mort. J'expirai en laissant un léger sourire aux lèvres et mourut paisiblement !


	2. Le réveil

**Chapitre 2- Reveil**

J'atterris dans un endroit ni sombre ni humide et mon corps ne ressentait plus les horribles douleurs que j'avais eu auparavant. J'étais allongé sur le sol qui n'était pas froid, nu comme un vers. Dumbeldore apparut, ce qui me surprit fortement car je ne faisais jamais de rêves. Je senti aussitôt un gène d'être en tenue d'Adam. A peine, cette pensée m'est venue que mes vêtements habituelles me sont apparus. Albus, lui, portait son éternelle robe bleue nuit mais n'avait pas ses lunettes finement taillées d'or en demi-lune. Il mâchouillait quelque chose, sans doute un de ces dragées surprises sélectionnés pour être au citron et lui plaire. Il y avait une légère brume autour lui comme si on était dans les nuages et je ne pouvais voir précisément les traits de son Visage. Malgré tout ce brouillard, j'apercevais ses deux yeux bleus pétillant de malice qui aurait pu bien me faire rire même si mon cœur n'y était pas. Ces deux yeux qui avaient ce regard si triste quand j'avais prononcé la formule impardonnable d'où la petite lueur s'est éteinte à tout jamais. Il hocha légèrement la tête, "Quel vieux sénile" j'aurai pensé si nous n'étions pas devenus amis !

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard au multiple talent avait sorti de son chapeau la gentillesse, la bonté et la générosité pour me sortir, moi, l'Ex-Mangemorts aux cheveux gras de mon pétrin; sauver la Famille Potter de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom ! J'aurai surtout voulu sauver ma chère et tendre Lily mais j'avais échoué. Il m'avait épaulé pendant tant d'années. Je l'avais renseigné sur les complots le maître des ténèbres préparait. Et Maintenant, je me trouvais face à lui. Je n'avais pas accompli ma mission pour Vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui et j'aurais préférer disparaître comme une petite souris avec ma honte plutôt que d'avoir le courage d'un Griffondor et d'affronter son regard. Mon souhait ne s'exhaussa pas cette fois-ci. J'avais quand réussi à me faire pardonner de Harry Potter et maintenant il savait qui j'étais réellement. Je lui avais confié mes plus profonds sentiments et les pensées les plus enfouies en moi. Je n'étais pas l'homme ténébreux des cachots... J'étais Severus Rogue, le Severus que Lily connaissait avant d'aller à Poudlard. Ma vie n'a été que tristesse et désespoir. On m'avait souvent rappelé que la vie était trop courte pour la gâcher et ne pas en profiter. Ces paroles m'avaient été maintes et maintes fois répéter autant par les membres de l'Ordre que les partisans de Voldemort aussi étonnants qui ça peut paraître. Je devais compter pur certaines personne mais je ne le saurai jamais. Les mauvais souvenirs sont faits pour être oublié. Je devais en parler à Dumbeldore: lui dirent que je n'avais pas complètement rater ma mission. Que l'épée avait été remise, Que Potter connaissait la vérité sur les horcruxes et la manière de vaincre Voldemort. Je devais tenter ma chance.

Je l'appelai mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre ou même d'avoir remarqué ma présence. Un moment de solitude s'installa... Dumbeldore ne me regardait pas, il regardait ou plutôt fixait une seconde présence qui venait d'apparaître. Ce second personnage sembla être un homme, assez mince, vêtu d'une robe noir avec un écusson vert, sans doute venant de la maison serpentard, avec des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau tombant sur ses épaules. C'était Moi-même en personne... mais plus jeune comme si tous les évènements de la guerre ne s'était jamais passés. Le "Jeune" Moi-même caressait une forme d'un rouge vif, comme une flamme et doré. La couleur de l'or scintillait comme des joyaux au soleil et cela l'éblouissait !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retourna et ne vis personne. Une voix retentit...Dumbeldore venait de me remarquer et me disait toujours en fixant mon double: " Je Vous remercie, vous avez fais ce que vous deviez faire, votre devoir est accompli, je vous félicite, vous pouvez repartir maintenant". Je n'y comprenais rien, et restais figé sur place. Dumbeldore alors se tourna vers moi, je croisai son regard dont la lueur avait regagné les pupilles, et il m'appelât à mon tour "Monsieur, monsieur... Réveillez vous, Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?" Ce n'était pas la voix d'Albus qui parlait. La main invisible se posa sur mon front puis retourna sur mon épaule et commença à me secouer énergiquement. Je ressentais des frisons comme si quelqu'un m'enlevait ma couverture de mon lit douillet au réveil. Albus continuait de m'appeler avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était une voix féminine dont le timbre m'était inconnu. Quand l'image se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à quelqu'un qui disait les mêmes paroles. Mes esprits me revinrent et je me réveillai enfin.


	3. Sainte Mangouste

**Chapitre 3 - Sainte Mangouste **

Je me réveillai avec un léger mal de tête et une jambe douloureuse. Ce qui me surprit le plus était le fait que je ne sentais plus ma blessure au cou. J'ouvris enfin mes yeux et une couleur verte me sauta au regard. Une infirmière habillé de sa blouse verte était devant moi et prenait ma tension. Un linge humidifié était étendu sur mon front. Elle m'annonça :" Bienvenue parmi nous, vous êtes revenus de loin, de très loin !" Mes esprits en place... À mon grand étonnement, j'étais bel et bien vivant ! J'aurais voulu me pincer pour savoir si c'était encore un rêve mais mon cerveau m'interdisait de bouger pour le moment. Où étais-je ? Je me trouvais dans une pièce me rappelant vaguement l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard mais en un peu plus grand. Je ne voyais que le plafond avec ses moulures car j'étais allongé dans un lit moelleux entouré de panneaux en tissus blanc pour m'isoler. C'était sûr... J'étais à L'hôpital pour Sorcier de Sainte Mangouste avec des soignants portant leurs typiques blouses vertes! Je connaissais cet endroit car Les médicomages de cet hôpital avait fait souvent des conférences sur les potions médicinales auquel j'étais convié. Je leur avais souvent préparé quelqu'une de celles-ci d'ailleurs. L'infirmière me prévint qu'elle allait chercher son directeur supérieur pour lui dire que je venais de m'éveiller et sortit de mon enclos. J'entendais des bruits de pas précipités et des plaintes au alentour. Une odeur de mort planait. L'hôpital devait sûrement être rempli avec tous les blessés de la guerre. La Guerre... Était-elle finie ? Qui avait gagné ? Je ne savais rien à cet instant et n'avais pas encore émis le moindre son sortant de ma bouche pour le demander. Elle revint quelque instants plus tard en compagnie d'un homme assez grand à la chevelure grisonnante et d'une autre infirmière. Le directeur tenait dans sa main un foulard blanc qui ressemblait vaguement au mien et un calepin. Il se présenta: " Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Goldsmith, le directeur de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste" (personnage purement fictif) " Êtes-vous bien Monsieur Severus Rogue?" j'acquiesçai d'un signe affirmatif avec ma tête. Il reprit:" il semblera que vous avez reçu de lourdes morsures mais nous ne savons pas dans quels circonstances et nous pensions que vous pourriez peut être nous éclairer. Une infirmière venant de l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard nous a envoyé un patronus Pour nous prévenir de votre cas et nous vous avons transférer ici. Nous vous avons pris immédiatement en charge. Vous étiez blessé au cou et à la jambe et votre état cérébral est passé de syncope à coma puis jusqu'à votre réveil. Vous garderez malheureusement des séquelles du poison qui seront réversibles par la suite. Dans un premier temps, vous serez en fauteuil roulant et vous devrez réapprendre l'usage de la parole ainsi que rééducation pour votre jambes seront au programme. Votre rétablissement peut se faire en 1 an comme en 1 mois ou même peut-être jamais, cela dépends de votre volonté. Quand vous aurez retrouvez vos forces vous pourrez écrire pour nous expliquez en détail si vous le pouvez. Maintenant je vous laisse aux soins de mes infirmières. Avant, je vous rends votre foulard... Nous avons fais des analyse avec votre sang. Sur ce, je repars et vous souhaite un Bon rétablissement, je reviendrai plus tard." Il posa mon foulard sur la table de chevet et partit. La seconde infirmière me changea mon pansement et la première m'apporta un plateau repas. Je restai perplexe aux explications de ce directeur et mangeai distraitement. J'aurai été sauvé par Mme Pomfresh ? Comment était-est ce possible ? Elle était en train de s'occuper des premiers blessés du combat. J'aurai voulu à ce moment connaître la suite et fin de la guerre mais je ne pouvais rien demander, j'avais perdu ma voix. Je fis signe à l'infirmière de me passer mon foulard et elle me le tendit. Je le dépliai et une belle plume d'un rouge éclatant glissa entre mes mains. L'infirmière me regardait silencieusement et semblai comprendre autant que moi cette situation qui était incompréhensible. Elle me prît la main et me dit " Ne vous tracassez pas, vous êtes fatigué, reposez vous !" Sa main douce et chaude me rappela immédiatement celles de Narcissa, la mère de mon filleul Drago Malefoy. Narcissa était bien plus que mon amie, elle était une personne de confiance et même en temps de crise, elle était là à mes côtés quand son mari, Lucius ne l'écoutait plus. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là à cet instant et je me demandai si elle allait bien. C'était elle qui m'avait offert ce foulard que je tenais délicatement entre mes doigts. Je le serra fort contre moi et remis la plume à l'intérieur. Le rouge de cet plume était le même que la chose que mon double "moi-même" caressait. Une fatigue soudaine vint embrumer mon esprit. Je m'endormis quelque secondes après dans un trou noir. Ce trou noir n'était pas celui de la mort mais celui lui là était calme et apaisant.


	4. Retour à la vie

**Chapitre 4 – Retour à la vie**

Les jours suivants, j'allais de mieux en mieux. Je ne marchai pas tout de suite et on m'installa dans un fauteuil roulant car les os meurtris de ma jambe avait été remplacé par la potion Poussos. Une répétitrice venait parfois me faire travaillez mon langage qui s'améliorait de jours en jours. Je bégayais mais mes faibles paroles étaient devenues compréhensibles et audible. Le directeur était revenu me voir et j'avais répondu à ses questions sans difficulté et sans avoir à retranscrire mes propos sur du papier. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, qui enquêtaient sur mon cas, avaient déduis de cette entretien que j'avais fais une syncope après avoir revu Potter et que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Le poison venimeux de cet ignoble serpent appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait atteint que ma jambe et heureusement pour moi, ils étaient intervenus à temps. Durant le transfert entre Poudlard et l'hôpital, je suis passé du stade de la syncope au coma puis je me suis réveillé 15 jours plus tard. La plume qui était enfouie dans mon foulard restait précieusement dans ma poche cela faisait partie de la mystérieuse énigme sur mon incroyable sauvetage. Mme Pomfresh était impliquée dans cette histoire et je devais lui en tirer deux mots. Je me promis plus tard, à ma sortie, de prendre contact avec elle si elle n'avait pas péri dans la guerre.

En parlant de contact, je demandai bien vite quand mon état de santé s'améliora un journal pour connaître le fin mot de cette guerre. Un des médicomages, qui s''occupait de moi, m'informa à ma plus grande joie que je pouvais écrire une lettre à mes proches. Bien que je n'avais plus de famille, le nom de mon filleul Drago Malfoy me vint à l'esprit mais comme tout les autres je ne savais si il avait survécu. On m'apporta de quoi écrire et ce fameux journal qui contenait le nom de tout ceux qui était décédés. Moi qui étais autrefois si fort intérieurement, je ne pu me résoudre à ouvrir ce journal qui correspondait au destin que j'allais avoir.

Je sortis dehors avec le journal sous le bras à l'aide de béquilles. L'idée de remarcher ne m'enchantait pas plus que de réapprendre à parler mais je faisais des efforts quand même. On m'avait prévenu aussi que je ne retrouverai probablement jamais l'usage complet de ma jambe mais il fallait garder espoir. Je me rendis dans le parc accueillant tout les convalescents comme moi qui aurait besoin de s'aérer, prendre l'air et penser à autre chose. Il faisait beau par ce mois de Juin et le soleil éclatant me réchauffait. Je m'assis sur un banc pour admirer le paysage en face de moi. Le ciel d'un bleu limpide et pur était empli de multiples papillons de toutes les couleurs inimaginables. Une douce musique se faisait entendre avec les crissements des battements d'ailes des quelques oiseaux s'envolant loin à l'horizon. Les arbres avait des feuilles d'un vert tape à l'œil ainsi que des fruits de toutes les sortes qui avait l'air apetissant, mûrs et gorgés de sucre. Au sol, des bourdonnements d'abeilles accompagnés les parterres de fleurs multicolores et aux parfums si délicat. C'était tellement fabuleux que je me croyais au paradis. D'ailleurs, je n'entendis pas la jeune fille qui venait de s'assoir à mes côtés quand elle appela mon nom.

Je me retournai vers elle et lui fit un sourire. Je ne souriais jamais est j'étais tellement heureux à cet instant que je ne voulus que jamais ce bonheur me quittent car ce bonheur, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti. Mes sentiments refaisait surface un par un et me donnait chacun l'envie de revenir à la vie, de renaître en quelques sortes et vivre ma vie comme jamais je ne l'aurai fait tapi dans mes cachots sombres et noirs de Poudlard. Je dévisageai la jeune fille. Sa tête ne m'était pas inconnue mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Peut-être était-elle une de mes élèves. Elle me souriait à son tour et me dit : « Bonjour, Professeur Rogue »avec sa petite voix fluette. C'était donc bien une des mes anciennes élèves mais je ne savais toujours pas qui elle était. Elle avait de petits yeux rieurs qui ne cachaient pas ses pensées par rapport à l'amnésie dont je faisais preuve et des bandages en entouraient son cou. Devant la conversation muette et voyant bien que je ne la reconnaissais toujours pas, elle se présenta : « Je m'appelle Lavande, Lavande Brown… J'étais élèves à Poudlard en 7ème année dans la maison Serdaigle. Vous étiez mon professeur de Potions ainsi que celui des Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal par un moment. Vous étiez même le directeur l'année dernière, vous souvenez vous ? ». Elle parlait très vite et d'un ton aigu. Je lui répondis que je me souvenais vaguement de son passage dans ma classe. Elle remarqua le journal sur mes jambes. « L'avez-vous lu ? » demandât-elle. « Non, je n'ose pas l'ouvrir – Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? - cela fait environ 2 semaines que je me suis réveillez. – Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Si vous le voulez bien, on pourrait le lire ensemble ! – Cela est une bonne idée, Ouvrons le ! »

Je dépliai le papier de mes doigts tremblant sans lire le Gros Titre en première page. Lavande le lut à voix haute : « Harry Potter, le survivant contre le Mage Noir. Récit du combat entre ces 2 ennemis jurés page 9 ». Aucune indications n'étaient données pour le moment. Elle tourna les pages avec ses mains blanches et s'arrêta à la page 4 qui avait pour titre : « Ceux qui ont péris ». Cette page contenait la liste des morts de cette guerre celle qui contenait mon destin. Elle parcouru les Noms à Voix haute : « Crabbe Vincent, Crivey Colin, […], Greyback Fenrir, Lestrange Bellatrix, Lupin Rémus, […], Rogue Severus, Tonk Nymphradora, […], Weasley Fred » Les Noms qu'elle avait cité, était les seuls qui l'avait marqué. Aux yeux du monde, j'étais mort devant les yeux de Potter. Mais heureusement Drago ou même sa mère n'étaient pas mort et je pourrai leur écrire. De son côté, Lavande pleurait et je lui demandai la cause. Elle m'assura que c'était des larmes de joie et qu'elle était heureuse que son agresseur soit mort. Elle désigna du bout de ses doigts les bandages autour de son cou et m'avoua que c'était le loup Garou Greyback qui lui avait fait ça. Je lui donnai un mouchoir blanc en tissus venant de ma poche. Pendant un instant je crus que j'avais pris mon foulard à la place mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui pris le journal des mains et tourna les pages jusqu'à la page 9. Une fois la page ouverte, on remarquait une photo d'Harry Potter donnant le coup de baguette fatidique à Voldemort. Je lu l'article plus en détail mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour cacher ma joie. Le bien avait enfin triomphé du mal.


	5. La Lettre

**Chapitre 5 – La lettre **

Je quittai Miss Brown précipitamment sans lui dire au revoir et lui laissant mon mouchoir pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'étais bouleversé par les nouvelles que je venais d'apprendre. Sur le chemin du retour, je devais être tellement rapide, même avec mes béquilles, que je bousculais certaines personnes sur mon passage. Que ce soit des infirmiers ou des patients, je ne les voyais pas. Mes actions à ce moment ce faisait par simple automatisme. Je ne me rendais pas tellement compte de ce que je faisais mais même dans tout le chaos que je faisais autour de moi ainsi que les pensées tourbillonnant à toute allure dans ma tête J'étais sûr d'une chose : je devais écrire une lettre à Drago.

J'étais tellement heureux que rien ne lui soit arrivé ainsi qu'à sa mère. Pour Lucius, j'étais moins sûr quant à la connaissance de ce qu'il c'était passé à son sujet mais je ne m'inquiétais par pour autant. Il avait été soumis au Lord pendant tant d'année. On aurait dit un petit chien qu'on aurait pu battre et qui ne pleurait pas par la simple crainte de mourir. Il avait eu ces moments de gloire au temps où il avait l'emprise du journal de son maître ou quand il avait voulu devenir le directeur de Poudlard avec l'aide du ministère. Tous ces soit disant succès s'étaient évanouis à cause des échecs que les missions qu'on lui demander de réussir étaient la plupart du temps ratées. Il en était même venu au point de donner sa baguette à Voldemort et laisser son fils réussir le travail à sa place en tuant Dumbeldore. Toute la haine qu'il avait ressenti dans ses rares moments de faiblesse où j'étais en sa présence, il les passait à humilier Narcissa, sa femme ou même à lui faire subir son habituelle violence autant physique que morale. Après avoir échoué lamentablement pour récupérer la prophétie dans le département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie, il avait perdu toute la reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les disputes au manoir lui avaient couté une séparation avec sa femme. Ce mariage n'avait été qu'un arrangement entre les Malfoy et Les Black et elle ne pouvait se séparer définitivement sous prétexte de salir sa noble maison. C'est à ce moment qu'elle est venue trouver de l'aide vers moi car elle doutait de se que pouvait faire le seigneur des ténèbres à son fils. Elle me faisait confiance et une relation amicale, presque filiale s'est tissée entre nous. Elle me faisait tellement confiance que le serment inviolable fut ce choc qui nous troubla dans nos sentiments. Il y aurait pu avoir plus que cette amitié si Lucius n'était pas revenu à la charge en lui annonçant que Drago devait devenir mangemort sous peine d'une horrible sentence. La famille Malfoy devait faire profil bas. Contrairement à sa sœur Bellatrix, elle connaissait secrètement mon rôle de double agent pour l'ordre que je lui avais avoué par la suite. Elle devina ainsi que Drago, ne serai pas un assassin et que malgré tout, en tant que parrain de son enfant, je le protègerai. Drago et moi étions proches. S'il avait des soucis et que son père ne pouvait l'aider, il se tournait vers moi. Cette confiance qu'il avait s'est estompé quand sa mère et moi nous nous fréquentions. Il pensait qu'elle trompait son père avec moi dans un moment où il m'a surpris la réconfortant, elle qui était en larmes. Ayant tué Dumbeldore, je l'avais protégé et il m'était revenu plein de remerciements.

Arrivé devant le papier, je laissais mon crayon courir ces quelques lignes :

Je me relu plusieurs fois avant de reprendre cette course folle dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, je me rendais dans la volière pour envoyer ma lettre. Je ne connaissais pas la destination et j'hésitais longuement à l'envoyer au manoir, quand Lavande réapparut. Je lui lançais un « bonjour » amicale et elle me demanda à qui j'envoyais ma lettre. Je lui appris que c'était pour Drago Malfoy , un garçon de la maison de Serpentard qu'elle devait sûrement connaître mais que je ne savais pas où l'envoyer. Elle me proposa de l'envoyer au QG de l'ordre, square Grimmaurd et que c'était peut-être là qu'il résidait actuellement avec sa mère car le manoir avait été détruit partiellement. Elle savait ça car elle avait lu entièrement le journal et qu'il y avait plusieurs articles sur les lieux qui avaient été dévasté par la guerre. Je la remerciais et attachais la fameuse lettre avec l'aide d'une ficelle sur une chouette d'un joli plumage au reflet marron.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le jour de la visite des patients plus précisément, alors que j'étais, une fois de plus dans le parc, à contempler les petits oisillons picorant des graines à mes pieds l'infirmière qui m'avait conseillé d'écrire une lettre vint m'interrompre en m'annonçant que quelqu'un m'attendait à l'accueil et voulait me voir. Je lui demandais alors qui c'était. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne faisait que transmettre un message. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que j'attendais et qui pouvais venir me rendre visite : Drago. Je demandais à l'infirmière de bien vouloir aussi d'amené la personne jusqu'ici car je ne pouvais déambuler avec ma jambe blessée jusqu'à l'accueil. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas ou était ce lieux et je n'avais pas l'habitude de me balader dans l'hôpital et explorer les différents espaces qu'il y contenait. Mon seul chemin durant mon hospitalisation était de ma chambre au parc puis inversement. Ma jambe était un terrible handicap que je devais surmonter et je savais je devais m'exercer souvent pour retrouver sa stabilité. Le simple fait de marcher jusqu'à l'accueil sans savoir où c'est, devenait un effort insurmontable. Elle partit quand même, me laissant seul et impatient de retrouver mon filleul. Je l'imaginais déjà franchir le porche menant au parc et sa tête fière souriant de me retrouver après tout ce temps. J'étais heureux de pouvoir le revoir en temps de paix sans qu'il y ait des complications qui viennent envenimer les choses.

Ce fut une autre personne qui arriva, quelqu'un auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout mais cela me fit autant plaisir ! C'était une femme blonde, très blonde avec juste une mèche en dégradé fonçant vers le marron. Elle était radieuse et avançait vers moi en souriant. Son sourire, le même en tout point Drago, devait être aussi heureux de me voir que son fils l'aurai été. Moi aussi j'étais heureux de la revoir, après tout ce temps… Narcissa m'était revenu.


	6. Les Narcisses pleurent en silence

**Chapitre 6 – Les Narcisses pleurent parfois en silence**

Narcissa s'avançait vers moi à pas léger, sautillant comme une petite fille mais avec son élégance habituelle. Elle courait presque. Une infirmière l'intercepta dans sa course et lui demanda qui elle était. Narcissa parut retrouver son calme et indiqua ma présence du bout du doigt à celle-ci. L'infirmière lui précisa quelque chose, ce qui fit retarder le moment des retrouvailles et me fit perdre patience. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Ne voulant pas attendre plus, je me levai d'un bond sur mes jambes fragilisées et me dirigea vers elle. Ma jambe à ce moment me fit souffrir mais, cela m'importai peu. La douleur lançait brutalement à l'endroit de ma blessure. J'avançai rapidement, mais ma tête se mit à son tour à faire des siennes. Tout alla très vite ensuite. Tout tourbillonnait autour de moi, je voyais de plus en plus flous, mon énergie était drainée peu à peu et des étoiles me barraient le passage. J'aperçu Narcissa courir auprès de moi. Je pus sentir son parfum si sucrée avant de tomber par terre et de glisser une seconde fois dans le trou noir interminable qu'était l'inconscience.

Je me retrouvais à la fin de cette longue descente dans un lieu qui ne m'était pas inconnu : Le Bureau directoriale de Poudlard. Que faisais ai-je dans cet endroit, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais allongé par terre dans la même position que quand j'étais tombé dans les pommes. J'eus l'impression d'être un visiteur car je me trouvais près de la porte d'entrée. Je me relevais avec une extrême lenteur, de crainte de retomber une seconde fois. Je sentais le sol avec la paume mes mains et je pouvais tâter les objets. J'en déduisis que ce n'était pas un rêve, que je n'étais pas un fantôme et que cela ressemblait au même cas de figure que quand j'avais vu Dumbeldore avec mon double. L'histoire se répétait. Peut- être avais-je des visions ? Une fois debout en place sur mes deux pieds, je passais devant un miroir et vis mon reflet. En général, j'avais horreur de me voir à l'improviste dans une glace, faute d'y être préparé, je me trouvais chaque fois d'une laideur humiliante. Je n'avais pas changé physiquement, j'étais très grand, assez maigre et toujours habillé en contraste avec mon teint pâle. Je savais bien qu'intérieurement, je n'étais plus le même homme froid et distant qu'autrefois. L'expression de mon visage était une expression vide de sentiments. Cette expression ne montrait en aucun cas un quelconque signe de contrariété comme je le montrais souvent. A travers ce miroir, j'aperçus le portrait accroché au mur de L'ex-Directeur. Je me retournai pour l'observer plus attentivement. Lui n'avait pas changé non plus depuis ma « vision ». Peut être que j'étais encore entre la vie et la mort. Pourtant la chute ne m'avait pas paru aussi violente que le jour de mon agression dans la cabane au pécheur. Le jour où pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais frôlé de très prêt la Mort. Je continuais ma visite. Le bureau ne semblait pas avoir eu de changement particulier depuis mon départ. Quand je l'ai quitté pour la dernière fois, je devais prévenir les élèves qu'Harry Potter était dans le château. D'ailleurs, il y avait toujours la tasse de chococaf fumante que je m'étai préparée sur mon bureau. Chaque objet était encore à sa place. Le temps aurait semblé s'arrêter mais il était trahis par le tic tac d'une montre. C'était ma montre à gousset que je ne laissais jamais en dehors de mon veston. Elle était grande ouverte sur le bureau. Je remarquais que dans la coque, il y avait un petit morceau de papier plié en deux que j'avais réduit pour qu'il rentre à l'intérieur. Je trouvais ma baguette sur le bureau et lança un « amplificatum » sur ce papier. Je le pris et le déplia délicatement comme si je tenais un objet fragile et facilement friable. Je prenais beaucoup de précautions pour un simple bout de papier vierge mais je savais exactement se qu'il y avait dessus. Je fis apparaître sa vraie nature. C'était une photo déchirée qui représentait Lily riant. Un deuxième morceau se détacha, c'était une partie d'une lettre que Lily avait écrite à Sirius avant sa mort. J'eu un léger pincement au cœur à ce moment. J'avais pris ces objets dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black au Square Grimmaurd. Ils lui appartenaient tous et je les gardais secrètement en guise de souvenirs. Je n'osais pas poser mes yeux sur le regard que Lily jetait sur la photo. Au plus profond de moi, je ressentais une honte à l'avoir trahi, elle qui était ma seule véritable amie. Pouvoir retourner en arrière et rectifier mes erreurs aurait été mon souhait le plus cher à cet instant. Je pris ma montre et la plaça discrètement dans ma poche à côté de mon foulard.

Quant à ma situation dans ce bureau, c'est comme si j'avais fait un retour dans le passé et que je n'avais jamais quitté ce bureau. Cette théorie était pourtant impossible car, il y avait toujours la longue cicatrice que l'infâme serpent Nagini m'avait faite sur ma jambe. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne me faisait plus aucun mal à ce moment. Je fis les 100 pas dans le bureau et examina les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Soudain, de petits bruits venant de l'armoire au fond de la pièce se firent entendre. Cela ressemblait à des piaillements, de petits coups martelés et des trépignements. Je m'avançais avec beaucoup de prudence et je pris une seconde fois ma baguette que j'avais replacée dans la poche de ma cape. J'étais prêt à me battre. Je ne cherchais pas à être courageux tel un stupide Gryffondor mais j'avais juste une once de curiosité en moi et qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée. Je posais délicatement ma main sur le bois du meuble et laissais glisser mes longs doigts sur la clenche que je tournais délicatement. J'entrouvris la porte délicatement mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce au même moment. Alors que je la refermais rapidement dans un infernal grincement, sans avoir vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et qui émettait ces bruits. Je n'eu pas le temps de me dissimuler mais quel fut ma surprise quand je me vis arriver dans mon bureau en grognant. C'était encore un double de moi-même. Cette fois-ci, j'avais le même âge qu'actuellement. Durant cette vision, j'étais le directeur. Mon double ne semblait pas me voir et vaguait à ses occupations. Il sortit un flacon opaque du tiroir qui était sous le bureau et examina l'étiquette. Il prononça ensuite une incantation ou un sortilège dont je n'entendis pas le nom et bu le contenue d'un seul trait. La mixture qu'il but ne devait pas être des meilleurs goûts selon l'horrible grimace qu'il afficha sur son visage. Il rangeât le tout et chercha de vu un objet apparemment absent. Etant pressé, il bougonnât et partit d'un air triste de la salle. Quelqu'un me pinçât au moment où il claqua la porte dans un son mystérieusement aigu. Une forte odeur de chloroforme vint chatouiller les narines. Ma vue se troubla et je dus fermer les yeux très fort car intense lumière venait d'apparaître. J'ouvris les rouvris après quelque instant, la lumière étant toujours là. Je mis ma main au dessus de mes yeux en visière et constata que l'endroit où je me trouvais venait de changer. J'étais de retour à Sainte Mangouste dans mon lit d'hôpital.

Les médicomages partirent après m'avoir ausculté. Narcissa était là, présente dans un coin de la pièce. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Tant d'émotions ne pouvaient pas rompre le silence de ces retrouvailles. Nous nous fixâmes plongés les un dans les yeux de l'autre et inversement, un moment sans rien dire. Elle était tellement radieuse et elle avait l'air de vivre une autre vie où le malheur n'existait plus. Après tout la guerre était enfin derrière nous et les atrocités parties avec. Tous mes esprits se mélangeaient alors, tellement cette confusion de ne rien pouvoir lui dire après tout ce temps m'agaçait. Prendre sa main si fine et douce pour la rassurer fut presque un reflexe. Je remarquai que ses yeux se remplirent de minuscules gouttes d'eau salée perlant le long des ses yeux et faisant couler son maquillage. Je plongeai aussitôt mon autre main dans ma poche et sorti comme avec Lavande un tissus blanc pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Elle le prit délicatement comme si elle tenait quelque chose de très précieux. Un sanglot sortit enfin de ses cordes vocales et laissait paraitre une suite de mots incompréhensible.

«- L'infirmière, _dit elle_, était en train de prévenir que tu allais mieux. J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu t'es évanoui. Ta tension était si basse j'ai crût que tu allais mourir pour de bon. Tu n'aurais pas du faire trop d'effort.

- La peur n'évite pas le danger tu le sais ! Et maintenant nous allons bien, nous sommes vivants et c'est le principal. Et tu sais bien qu'avec l'émotion de vous revoir tous…

- Je le saisn. Quelle dommage sur ta jambe. Tu as eu… on vient juste de m'informer que ta sortie est repoussée d'une semaine Tu dois faire attention à toi et surtout te reposer.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi car je reconstruis le peu qu'il me reste dans cette endroit. Je heureux de te savoir vivante ainsi que Drago. D'ailleurs a-t-il reçu ma lettre ? J'ai appris que tu résidais au QG de l'ordre.

- Oui, Tu l'as envoyé à la bonne adresse. Dès qu'il la reçu, il a voulu te revoir. Molly Weasley, nous a accueillit très chaleureusement lui et moi quand ce fut la fin de la guerre car notre manoir a été détruit. Ce sont des personnes ayant une très grande générosité et ils nous beaucoup soutenu ils ont beaucoup de cœur. Quand on avait appris ta mort dans le journal, il a été très malheureux. Tu sais, il t'a pardonné et je crois qu'avoir reçu cette lettre lui a rendu le sourire. Pour lui, c'est un cadeau du ciel, _dit-t-elle en souriant_.

- Mon pauvre neveu s'est fait bien du souci. Et Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi? Je l'attendais pourtant. J'avais tellement envie de le revoir.

Elle baissât les yeux.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour des visites à Azkaban et il a du faire un choix. Lucius s'est fait arrêter et il va être jugé. Drago sait que son père n'a aucune chance, il a été longtemps le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres et il n'y a personne pour témoigner. Harry Potter serait notre seul chance pour retourner la situation. Mais malheureusement ce dernier a disparu et personne ne sait où il se trouve actuellement. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il serait reparti auprès de sa famille moldu mais je n'y crois pas.

- Cissy, ne te tracasse pas tant que la situation reste stable. Lucius est vivant pour le moment et j'étais là pendant la guerre. Je reste un témoin et je viendrais le défendre. Quand à Harry Potter, je pense qu'il va revenir car ses amis lui manqueront et il voudra les revoir. Il a juste besoin de temps pour digérer tous ces évènements.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres mais son regard restait rempli de doutes. Elle sortit alors de son sac à main, un petit bâtonnet qu'elle agrandit. Il se révélât que cet objet était une canne à pommeau à la tête d'un serpent au bout.

- Je me suis dis, hésita-t-elle, que comme tu ne retrouverais pas l'usage de ta jambe… tu aurais besoin de cette cane pour marcher convenablement. C'était à Lucius et il ne sert plus. Alors fais bon usage !

Je pris l'objet entre mes mains rugueuses et l'observa : cette canne était faite avec du bois d'ébène aussi pure et noir que le plumage d'un corbeau. Le bout avec la tête de serpent était en argent avec une finesse irréprochable et étincelait à la lumière.

- Je te remercie, dis-je, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Mais Cissy, Il ne fallait pas… c'est trop !

- Severus,…

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

- … ne faisons manière, nous le savons bien tout les deux que l'un envers l'autre nous nous ressemblons. Nous voulons les mêmes choses ! Et ce n'était Lucius qui t'avait choisi en tant que parrain pour Drago. Je l'ai fais car je voulais quelqu'un de bien pour mon fils. Quelqu'un qui veille sur lui, qui le protège, qui le conseille et qui l'empêche de tomber devant les obstacles de la vie. Tu es cette personne et je sais que je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Peut être que tu as une basse estime de toi mais tu n'as jamais été indifférent à mes yeux et je pense sincèrement que tu es une bonne personne, loyal, serviable, courageux et qui prend des risques pour les autres…

- Narcissa, coupa-je, j'ai un caractère de chien, je ne suis pas sociable mais tu sais que j'ai cœur. Et tu pourrais me faire chavirer avec tes compliments. Considérons-nous comme de proches amis, veux-tu ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- Tu as des yeux noirs ténébreux qui feraient tomber plus d'une femme, disait Narcissa, Moi-même, je n'y ai pas résisté. Je ne suis pas infidèle à mon mari pour autant. Je reste et je resterai malgré tout ton amie… pas plus !

- Et bien, chère amie, je dois vous avouer en toute confidence que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Je ne vous dirais pas qui et n'insisté pas, car moi seul sait qui c'est.

Je regardais l'heure tardive à ma montre et du dire malheureusement au revoir à ma chère Narcissa. Elle me promit que Drago serait là le jour de ma sortie et m'accompagnerait.

Je restais tout de même perplexe, j'avais bel et bien eu une vision. Je ne savais pas comment c'étais arrivé, pourquoi je retournai dans le passé et pourquoi jamais je ne me souvenais de ce passé. Avant de m'endormir, je repris ma montre et admira les beaux yeux vert de Lily.

- Ah, Lily, terminais-je en soupirant, tu le sais bien… mon cœur t'appartient !


	7. Tel un Survivant

Chapitre 7 – Tel un Survivant

C'est dans ces matins brumeux cachant les quelques rayons de soleil que l'ont se pose la question si le ciel ne va pas nous tomber sur la tête. Je jetais distinctement un sort de failamalle sur mes affaires qui se rangèrent d'elle-même dans ma valise, prit ma cane et sortit de la chambre. J'avais pris le temps de me renseigner pour trouver l'accueil sans avoir a cherché partout en déambulant comme une furie dans l'hôpital. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs avec un air serein. Je croisais Miss Brown qui était adossé près d'une fenêtre.

- Alors comme ça vous partez ? demanda t'elle.

- Oui, je dois m'en aller maintenant. Au revoir Miss.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Au revoir, Professeur !

Je détournais ma tête et continua mon chemin. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi qui détaillait chacun des mes mouvements.

Arrivé dans l'accueil, je cherchais une quelconque sortie mais n'en vit aucune. Autour de moi, Il y avait une salle d'attente où plusieurs médicomages débattaient d'un bon entrain. Dans leurs discutions, j'entendis des mots comme « Shacklebolt » et « ministère ». Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir où une charmante jeune fille travaillait.

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait ?

Elle leva la tête et je la reconnue. C'était une des mes anciennes élèves de Serpentard du nom d'Astoria Greengrass, a qui j'avais noté, quelques années auparavant, ses ASPICS en potions avec un Optimal qui soit dit en passant était un cas rarissime même pour mes serpentards.

- Oui ? Bonjour, Répondit-elle, Professeur Rogue. Que voulez-vous exactement ?

- Bonjour, Miss Greengrass…, sauriez vous où se trouve la sortie par hasard ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Vous devez utilisez la salle spécialisée aux transplanages qui se trouve aux premier étage. Mais je crois… Attendez un peu !

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers. Je remarquais sur son bureau un récipient de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ainsi que plusieurs notes de service. Une d'entre elles comportait une couleur rouge particulière ayant une photo dépassant de l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. En cherchant dans un tiroir, elle fit tomber la photo et je reconnue les cheveux d'un blond platine du jeune homme qui était représenté dessus. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait et rangea distraitement la photo en rougissant.

- Voilà j'ai trouvé, annonça t'elle. On m'a demandé de vous prévenir que quelqu'un viendrais vous chercher. Cette personne est arrivé tout à l'heure il me semble et vous attend dans la salle d'attente qui est sur votre droite.

Je la remerciais pour cette information et retourna dans la salle d'attente.

A première vue, il n'y avait personne que je connaissais. Je balayais la salle d'un regard en vue d'une tête blonde. Ce fut un long moment de solitude et de désespoir qui dissipât mon enthousiasme. Drago n'étant pas là, j'allais m'assoir sur une des chaises en attendant la dite personne. J'aperçus sur la table plusieurs journaux montrant le château de Poudlard en ruines. Il y aurait beaucoup de travaux à refaire avant de rouvrir l'école. Sur un des magazines, Minerva Mcgonnagal, professeur de métamorphose et sous-directrice, se tenait dans la grande salle entourée de plusieurs rescapés qu'elle réconfortait. La pensée qu'étant officiellement mort me revint. Je n'étais plus le directeur et ce serait la directrice des Gryffondors qui reprendrait le poste. J'ai enseigné à mes ingrats cornichons d'élèves, adolescents et bourrés d'hormones car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom me l'avait demandé. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à aimer mon métier avec les quelques satisfactions que la réussite des élèves me prodiguait. De plus, ce lieu de travail bien qu'il soit dans les froids cachots la plus part du temps était comme un foyer chaleureux auquel on ne voudrait se détacher. Quand Dumbledore m'avait chargé de prendre la succession à la tête de Poudlard, ce fut l'effet de la fierté qui grandit en moi, même Si Poudlard était destiné à devenir une prison. Ma chance était passée.

Soudain j'entendis une voix dans ma tête. Je reconnue de suite l'usage de l'Occlumancie. J'arrivais difficilement à croire que quelqu'un puisse un jour franchir les barrières de mon esprit, étant un Legilimens confirmé. Je m'avouais que ces temps-ci, étant fragilisé et souvent perdu dans mes pensées, je devais faire moins attention quand une intrusion venait à se faire. J'écoutais attentivement les paroles prononcées.

- Professeur Rogue ? M'entendez-vous ? Je suis juste devant vous mais vous ne pouvez pas me voir.

J'arquais un sourcil l'air soucieux. La voix qui me parlait ne me semblait pas inconnue mais encore une fois, ma mémoire défaillante ne m'aidait pas beaucoup pour me souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

- Ha, vous m'entendez. Je suis venu pour vous emmener hors d'ici. Si vous ne me voyez pas, c'est parce que je suis sous ma cape.

- je murmurais d'un ton sec, POTTER !

Il n'y avait qu'une personne ayant l'esprit assez mal tourné pour se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry Potter était là, juste devant mon nez et me parlait. Cela m'étonna car il avait soi-disant disparu de du monde sorcier et réapparaissait à côté de moi sous sa maudite cape. De plus, il utilisait l'Occlumancie domaine dans lequel il s'était révélé comme étant un élève plutôt médiocre. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon expression froide que mon visage exhibait en sa présence maintenant qu'il connaissait mes plus profonds secrets. J'essayais d'adopter une expression indifférente. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler car les gens autour de moi m'auraient pris pour un fou parlant tout seul. Même un sortilège d'Assurdiato, pouvant couvrir une conversation ne masquait pas la gestuelle que mes lèvres auraient entreprises.

- Ecoutez-moi, Monsieur. Je suis venu avec du polynectar mais je n'en avais pas une quantité suffisante pour sortir sans que l'on me reconnaisse pendant un maximum de temps. J'ai fait prévenir sous une autre apparence que je venais. Entre temps, j'ai du malheureusement m'absenter à part car la potion n'avait plus aucun plus effet. Je ne voulais pas sortir le visage à découvert car la population risquait de me reconnaître et ces temps-ci, je ne supporte plus d'être harceler par quiconque ose m'approcher. Mais heureusement j'ai pris ma cape sur moi pour venir vous voir. Je vais vous escortez jusqu'à la salle à transplanage et je vous emmènerai dans un endroit calme.

Je reconnu encore une fois l'ingéniosité, le courage du célèbre Harry Potter. Il avait cependant cette fois mis un plan farfelu et quelque peu maladroit. Je ne savais pas comment il avait été mis au courant de mon insertion à Sainte Magouste mais une petite voix me disait que je devais lui faire confiance.

- Aurez vous la force d'aller jusqu'aux premier étage ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête discret. Ma valise qui était à mes pieds, disparu et j'entendis des pas entreprenant un marche légère sur le sol.

Je suivis péniblement le son de ces pas à l'aide de ma canne, cette paisible voix me guidant le long des divers couloirs de cet hôpital. Nous arrivâmes devant une lourde et grande porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et j'entrais dans une pièce étonnamment petite par rapport à la porte. Les murs avaient été insonorisés et le sol, en parquet stratifié, comportait plusieurs cercles de couleurs or. Potter enleva sa cape et j'aperçu son visage qui ne me paraissait plus aussi enfantin qu'autrefois. Il écarquilla ses grands yeux verts et me sourit d'un air timide. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de le haïr. J'haussais un sourcil d'un air dubitatif et pris la parole :

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

-Heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf professeur.

-Soit ! Monsieur Potter, je ne vous cacherais pas que je ne suis pas mécontent de vous voir en bonne santé. J'ai appris récemment qu'aucune personne après votre combat ne vous avez revu, ce qui passait pour une nouvelle assez inquiètante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis Hermione et Ronald était au courant. Je me suis juste isolé quelques temps de manière à mieux supporter les conséquences de cette guerre tumultueuse qui pesait sur moi. Et monsieur, je vous en prie, Appelez-moi Harry. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard !

Ses yeux verts me scrutèrent et je sus que par une prière silencieuse qu'il me jetait avec son regard, je devais me soumettre à sa demande

- Bien. Harry, répondis-je d'un air vaguement mal à l'aise. Je vois que vous avez toujours pour habitude d'entreprendre des missions périlleuses. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Dois-je continuer à vous surveillez comme le lait sur le feu ?

-Certes prendre des risques faits parti de ma manière de vivre, mais qui ne tente rien, n'obtient rien !

- Et c'est selon votre philosophie, rétorquait-je, que vous avez sauvé toute la communauté sorcière. Et bien je m'incline devant votre si sincère dévouement.

- Oh Monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi seul. Je dois vous remercier vous aussi. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais réussi et avec votre aide précieuse ainsi que celle de mes amis j'ai réussi survivre à ces difficiles épreuves. Vous avez veillez sur moi à chaque instant pendant tant d'années alors que je risquais ma vie et que je mettais au péril la votre.

- Vous devez savoir que si j'ai fait tout cela, ce n'était pas que pour votre propre vie. Evidemment, toute la communauté sorcière à été sauvé grâce à votre courage mais je devais remplir ma mission. Si vous n'aviez pas connu la vérité, jamais vous n'auriez gagné.

- Oui, je le sais, me coupa t'il avec conviction, et c'est pour cela que je viens à mon tour vous aider maintenant.

Il me tendit sa main en souriant d'un sourire franc et je la lui serrais dans une symbolique de paix. Touts sentiments de haine envers lui fut dénué de mon être en cet instant. Puis je fus emporté dans un tourbillon. Cette sensation étrange ne m'était pas inconnue. Je me sentis entrer dans un étroit tuyau où toutes les parties de mon corps était compressées pour en ressortir quelques secondes après et avoir les deux pieds solidement fixé au sol. Nous venions de transplaner. Habituellement, étant un ancien mangemort, il me suffisait de penser fort à la marque sur mon bras pour me transformer en un épais brouillard de fumée noir et m'envoler vers un autre endroit. Cette fois-ci je me retrouvais dans un lieu familier. J'étais à l'Impasse du tisseur.


End file.
